MEWRAINBOWS TMM TRUTH OR DARE
by Semoka
Summary: if you like tmm and truth or dare click away!
1. Chapter 1

**TMM TRUTH OR DARE**

**MEWRAINBOW/ME: HELLO MINNA!**

**Ichigo: Where are we?**

**MewRainbow: In my truth or dare show mi ma na!**

**Everyone: WHAT!**

**Taruto: Don't we get sucked into enough of these?**

**MewRainbow: *glomps Taruto* you're my boyfriend by the way mi ma na!**

**Pudding: *tears up* doesn't Taru-Taru love Pudding no na da? **

**Taruto: I don't even know who she is! I love you Pudding!**

**MewRainbow: Ha, I got you to admit you love Aunt Pudding! I'm your fan girl but my boyfriend is Uncle Kisshu's little brother, Miso.**

**Miso: * walks in* damn right I am.**

**MewRainbow: *slaps him* watch your language though I don't care this is T rated. **

**Kisshu: Wait, I have a little brother and Uncle?**

**MewRainbow: Yes, You do and Yes, you are.**

**Keiichiro: Semoka what are you doing here?**

**MewRainbow: Daddy! Now all the readers know who I am!**

**Keiichiro: Sorry.**

**MewRainbow: Apology accepted. Now no matter if we get reviews or not I will always do my on truth and dares but it will be cooler with reviews. Also I need more hostesses/hosts. I can revive anyone dead but be reminded that will not happen in my other story. Now Miso!**

**Miso: All right me and Rain will host for now we need more not all will be permanent but some will at least be guest stars now this is what me a Rain came up with.**

**MewRainbow: Mommy! *whispers something in Zakuro's ear which turns wolf* **

**Zakuro: *blushes* Ok. *runs up to Keiichiro and tackles him* Sorry hun!**

**Keiichiro: That's ok but could you get off?**

**Zakuro: Ok. *turns away and sees MewRainbow with a scary mask causing her to turn into a wolf***

**MewRainbow: *giggles* Sorry!**

**Zakuro(wolf language): **_**No your not.**_

**Me/MewRainbow: Your right Ok Aunt Ichigo and Aunt Mint!**

**Ichigo and Mint: Aunt? **

**Me: Yes, Aunt *in cat language***_**Aunt Ichigo give Aunt Mint a wedgie and hang her on that hook over there!**_

**Ichigo:*in cat language***_**OK! I've been waiting so long to do something like this to that snob!**_***back to normal* Mint, you dropped your phone behind you.**

**Mint: Really? *turns around and bends over exposing underwear***

**Ichigo: NOPE! *yanks Mint's underwear and jumps up on the couch***

**Mint: OW OW OW! MY FEET ARE NOT EVEN TOUCHING THE FLOOR!**

**Ichigo: *hangs Mint on hook* that's the point.**

**Me: OK everyone – Mint, get down- WEDGIE WAR. Last person without a hanging wedgie wins there are hooks with everyone's name on them me too so go!**

**Kisshu: *runs over to Ichigo and pulls her skirt down and wedgies her than smacks her bare but and hangs her without pants***

**Ichigo: DAMN YOU KISSHU!**

**Zakuro: *dives at Keiichiro's back***

**Keiichiro: *avoids Zakuro causing her to fall over and him and Ryou both hangs her on her hook then gets Ryou and hangs him to***

**Ryou: *gets Zakuro with Keiichiro and hang her than gets wedgied by Keiichiro getting hanged as well.**

**Miso and Me: *we get Kisshu and put him on his hook which is in between ours then when we turn he grabs us at the same time and and puts us on our hooks* OW!**

**Pudding and Taruto: *get Keiichiro by one distracting and the other doing it and they put Keiichiro on his hook***

**Mint and Lettuce: *get pudding and Taruto while there putting up keiichiro**

**Masaya:*gets Lettuce but then is gotten by Mint***

**Mint: I WON! **

**Pai:*gets Mint* Nope. I did.**

**Me: Heres the chart in order of which they got out**

_**Ichigo-Kisshu**_

_**Zakuro-Keiichiro and Ryou**_

_**Ryou-Keiichiro**_

_**Kisshu-Me and Miso**_

_**Me-Kisshu**_

_**Miso-Kisshu**_

_**Keiichiro-Pudding and Taruto**_

_**Pudding-Mint**_

_**Taruto-Lettuce**_

_**Lettuce-Masaya**_

_**Masaya-Mint**_

_**Mint-Pai**_

_**Pai-WINNER**_

**Me: Well this was a long chapter and its past my bedtime*glares at Zakuro* so….**

**Everyone: HAPPY NEW YEAR!*have Party to end chapter***


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Me: Hello Minna! I'd like to introduce our first permanent host Kori! **

**Kori: Here is my application.**

**- Name : Kori (meaning ice)  
- Fav color : ice blue  
- Mew animal : snow leopard (don't know if you need that but thought I'd add it just in case (:)  
- Appearance : long wavy pale purple hair flowing to her thighs with one braid on the left side of her head, icy blue mixed with silver eyes, grey short sleeved top with purple swirled pattern, white skinny jeans with silver sparkly stars all over and knee-high, pale blue, high-heeled, lace up boots  
- very hyperactive when on sugar, puddings older sister, loves the pairing of pudding and tart, has quite a perverted sense of humor**

***humor, likes Ryou, loves to humiliate people and hates masaya-baka for being in the way of Kish and Ichigo's relationship! ****  
Some of this might not be useful but I don't know what you might need **

**Best quote: life's too short not to be glamorous!  
Personality: can be very loving but changes to angry at a drop of a hat  
don't know what to put for 'job' and she likes to hang upside-down **

**Me: Isn't she perfect? Come on in Kori! And you can make your grand entrance! **

**Kori: *comes in hanging upside down on a bar to guys are carrying and does a flip off and waves at the guys as they walk off***

**Me: In celebration of you here is candy for you to get hyper on! **

**Kori: Ya! *runs to share with Pudding***

**Pudding: Hi onee-chan no na da!**

**Pudding and Kori: *sit down to eat candy***

**Me: I've got dares from a hopefully soon to be hostess!**

_This looks like fun all ready  
My name is Angel and I am the Ryou's sister  
Truths  
Ryou: I missed you so much. Please tell me that you remember me._

_Mint: why do you never do any work?  
Ichigo: do you like Kisshu or Masaya?  
Mews: if you could be a different animal then you already are what would it be?  
Dares  
Everyone: kiss the person that you like  
Pudding: kiss Taruto (I know very original... Sarcasm)  
That is all I have. Hope that they are good_

**Miso: I like them!**

**Me: THEN LETS DO IT EVERYONE SIT IN A CIRCLE AND YES AUNT MINT YOU CAN BRING YOUR TEA!**

**Everyone: *sits in a circle***

**Miso: ok Ryou do you still remember your sister Angle?**

**Ryou: Of course! Will she be here?**

**Me: Possibly.**

**Kori: Mint, Why don't you do any work?**

**Mint: I do. I taste the tea.**

**Me: THAT'S NOT WORK! Dudley (my dog) get her*points at mint***

** Dudley:*shakes head and falls asleep* **

**Me: Aunt Ichigo how do you like more Kisshu or Masaya?**

**Ichigo: Massa- Kiss- DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE!**

**Me: You'll choose later. Mews if you could be any animal besides yours what would you want?**

**Ichigo: A…Mountain Lion**

**Lettuce: A bunny**

**Pudding: I would stay the same no na da!**

**Me: That's not the point**

**Pudding: Then Orangatange no na da!**

**Zakuro: Dolphin…their majestic**

**Mint: A robin**

**Me ((I'm a mew)): A…creeper ((minecraft))**

**Keiichiro: NO!**

**Me: fine…**

**Kori ((a mew)): A monkey**

**Me: Kori do the dares from Angle. **

**Kori: Everyone kiss your crush and NO MOPING IF THEY DON'T LIKE YOU!**

**Me: I have an order...Masaya first.**

**Masaya: *kisses Mint***

**Me: Lettuce**

**Lettuce:*quickly kisses Pai***

**Me: *sighs* Kisshu**

**Kisshu:*kisses Ichigo***

**Me: *sighs and checks watch***

**Kisshu and Ichigo: *still kissing* **

**Everyone else: AHEM!**

**Kisshu and Ichigo: *pull away and blush*life is glamorous**

**Kori: Life too short not to be glamorous!**

**Me: ZAKURO!**

**Zakuro: *kisses Keiichiro***

**Me: *fan girl sqee* Ok… Kori.**

**Kori:*kisses Ryou* **

**Me: What a winkiedink…Ryou's turn**

**Ryou: *kisses Kori* **

**Me: I'm up *kisses Miso***

**Miso: *kisses me***

**Me: well someone looked my list.**

**Miso: *smiles***

**Me: Anyway… I'm skipping Ichigo because her kiss with Kisshu was too long so PUDDING!**

**Pudding:*kisses Taruto on cheek***

**Me: Sorry Mint your up!**

**Mint: *kisses Kisshu***

**Kisshu: sorry mint**

**Mint: That's ok I knew I didn't have a chance**

**Me: TARU-TARU!**

**Taruto: don't call me that*kisses Pudding on cheek***

**Me: Pai**

**Pai:*kisses Lettuce quickly***

**Me: Daddy!**

**Keiichiro: *kisses Zakuro***

**Kori: Next review is from…Evil Riggs!**

_Mint (Dare): Walk across this minefield. Do not worry: the mines are merely full of piping-hot cheddar cheese._

Pudding (Truth): A wise man once wrote, "And that's when I first learned about evil. It is built in to the very nature of the universe. Every world spins in pain. If there is any kind of supreme being, I told myself, it is up to all of us to become his moral superior." Agree or disagree?

Pai (Truth): What does this smell like to you? Seriously, I can't figure it out.

**Kori: Pudding read this! *hands Pudding paper***

**Pudding: Ano….disagree?**

**Me: Aunt Mint can you go get my Rosey-chan from over there?**

**Mint: Fine…*goes and comes back smoking and covered in cheese***

**Me: *laughing* I'm so evil! *regains control* Pai what does this smell like to you? *holds napkin out***

**Pai: *sniffs* Clora- *faints***

**Host: *laughing there asses off***

**Kori: Next is…WAIT before that a new host will be joining but she is from the future.**

**Me: Anju! *poofs in Anju***

**Anju: MOM, DAD, SEMOKA, TOD!**

**Me: Yes it is and you're like one of my favorite authors so I'm so happy you're here. Oh and DO YOUR DARES GIRL!**

**Anju: my dares are:**

_Dares:  
Mint/Ichigo: make over each other.  
Lettuce/Pudding/Ichigo: make over your aliens.  
Pai/Tart/Kish: you are Lettuce/Pudding/Ichigo's property.  
Masyuck/Berri: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE!_

**Me: Who's Berri?**

**Miso: Idk**

**Kori: Mint and Ichigo make over eachother!((just realized how long this is sorry ****))**

**~5 minutes later~ **

**Anju: DESCRIPTIONS!**

_Mint has Baka written across her forehead and is wearing blue eye shadow…on her cheeks. She also has red marker all over her face._

_Ichigo has 3 shades of blue all over her face and has strawberry written on her forehead. Also mint wrote "__ Kisshu's" next to her lips. _

**Me: Ok Pai/Kisshu/Taruto are now Lettuce/Ichigo/Pudding's property so go make over them girls!**

**Ichigo/Lettuce/pudding: Ya(no na da)**

**Me:*transforms* Rainbow Sword! RIBON RAINBOW LIGHTNING!*detransforms***

**Masaya:*turns to ash***

**~5 minutes later~ **

**Anju: Where's Ichigo?**

**Kori: Let's just do descriptions of who we have out.**

_Taruto is orange with a yellow monkey on his cheek and has Taru-Taru written on his forehead._

_Pai has a little lip gloss on and faint green eye shadow._

**Ichigo: *drags Kisshu out***

_Kisshu has blush all over his face and Kisshy is written on his forehead. Ichigo tied a green bell around his neck. He also has green cat ears on a headband on._

**Me: DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer Guy: Semoka does not own Tokyo mew mew or Kori or Anju. She does own Miso though.**

**Me: I should give you a raise any way the next review is from…LionStarGirl!**

_LOLlollololololol! any way ... _

_dare! Pai: Kiss lettuce...on the mouth! _

_Kisshu: Don't think perverted things of Ichigo for 5minutes. _

_mint: Give me dancing lesions!(I learn fast!) _

_Pudding and Taruto: You too are me favs. so here's some candy! _

_Ichigo:...I'm sorry to tell you this but Masaya has been cheating on you...don't believe me? Here's a video..._

_Baka: Go die In a hole... _

_Zakuro: Kill the Baka for hurting Ichigo! _

_Other mews: Ichigo maybe having a nervous break down... so some help kill wall others calm her down _

_Oh can I be in? Name: Julie/Leo/Lion. (I was part of an experiment so now there's three sides of me LOL)  
Age:13 Animals: Lions... I'm also Ichigo's Cousin Colors: Green, Black, Red, Blue, And Pink at times  
Loves to help out but will not if forced to do it... cares for her cousin and would loved to kill the Baka for her speedy think the mews got that down blue/green/cat eyes and has curly/spiky hair that is down in a green head band. clothes are loose green tee-shirt and jeans with multipull ninja weapons and daggers hidden and/or showing a round me. _

_Oh god I forgot the truths...Pai and Lettuce did you like the kiss? _

_Ichigo: Do you want a shovel or a gun to give to kisshu to kill the baka? _

_And Mint: I saw Ryou looking through your underwear drawer so do you like him or no? _

_See Yeah! Also Ichigo next family meeting is in 5 days so ... can you remind me in a day or two?_

**Me: Sorry but I got to save the last spot for Angle so if she doesn't come you'll be in. **

**Ichigo: Ano…I'll see you at grandmas?**

**Kori: Pai kiss Lettuce on the mouth.**

**Pai and Lettuce:*kiss properly***

**Anju: How was that?**

**Pai: Good*blushes***

**Kisshu: *head explodes* I CAN'T DO IT**

**Me: WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP LOOKING AT MY PAPER!**

**Mint:*reads paper* SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Me: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRR!**

**Ichigo: I don't care**

**Everyone: *beats up Masaya in a hole***

**Me: MEWMEWRAINBOWMETAMORPHASIS!*transforms* MEWRAINBOWLIGHTNING!-except Keiichiro*faints***

**Keiichiro: *catches her and lays her down* Anju and Kori you're on your own for the rest of the show**

**Anju and Kori: OK!**

**Kori: The last review is from…IZzieTheWriter!**

**Me: *wakes up and jumps up and down*OMG SHE REVEWED OMG OMG OMG(goes on for a while)OMG OMG OMG OMG!**

**Aliens:*rub their ears* Ow!**

**Me: ****Gomenisai**** *bows***

**Anju: Here are IZzie's dares**

_Lol hehe! Ok_

I dare:  
Mint no tea for a WHOLE chappie.  
Ichigo, go in the "cupboard" with Kish.  
Hostess and hosts, have a party!  
Zakuro bit Keiichiro's arm and dont let go.  
Semoka, kiss Taruto in front if Miso and Pudding.  
Pudding and Miso team up and give Semoka and Taruto a wedgie.  
Kisshu, read our Pai's "Lettuce diary". Yes, Pai I know about your Lettuce diary... You can't hide from the truth.

Truths  
Ichigo why do you hate Kisshu? We know he's a pervet and a stalker but why else! I mean, he's a hottie!

**Anju and Kori: Semoka you can't see this…you have dares.**

**Me: What are they?**

**Anju: Kiss Taruto in front of Miso **_**and**_** Pudding.**

**Me:*blushes* Miso, don't beat him up and Pudding, I'm scared for my life.**

**Taruto: I second that!**

**Me:*quickly kisses Taruto***

**Taruto: *blushes* **_**'Did I like that more than Pudding?'**_

**Me: *blushes* **_**'Did I like that more than Miso?' **_

**Miso:*reads my mind and tries to leave* I see…**

**Me: ITS NOT LIKE THAT!**

**Pudding: Pudding has to go no na da!**

**Taruto: Where out to buy more candy?**

**Pudding: No, It's time for Pudding's wedding to Yuebin, no na da!**

**Taruto: But I thought you loved me!**

**Pudding: I do but I have to be dutiful to my Daddy, no na da.**

**Taruto: THEN JUST GO!**

**Me: You don't have to be harsh Taruto! It's an arranged marriage so she has go. **

**Taruto: *crying* so then she should just go.**

**Pudding: O-ok.*leaves* **

**Miso: So Semmy, Bye for now…I love you. *leaves***

**Me: Now I just lost my boyfriend and my best friend. **

**Kori: Life is to short not to be glamorous so you'll work this out. **

**Zakuro: I think you need some rest ok honey?**

**Me: Ok Mommy.**

**Zakuro: *picks Semoka up* Everyone, No more dares for today sorry IZzie but everyone just needs to calm down. **

**~After the show~**

**Zakuro: *lays Semoka on her bed* It will be fine when you wake up I'm sure OK?**

**Me: Ok mommy.**

**Zakuro: Then get a good nights rest. *walks out* **

**Kisshu: *teleports to Miso***

**Pai:*teleports to pudding***

**Kisshu: You know that she is currently crying herself to sleep, right?**

**Miso: I know ill go back.**

**Kisshu: Sorry lil bro but you gotta fix this.**

**Pai: Mew Pudding.**

**Pudding: *crying* I don't wanna marry Yuebin Pai!**

**Pai: so ill come in and object. **

**Pudding: You do that for me thanks onii-san no na da!**

**((A/N Im too tired to type any more sorry IZzie but your dares couldn't be completed. Bust out a swan BYE BYE))**


End file.
